Retter und Mörder!
by Silverwoulf
Summary: Der Mann der alle immer wieder in Erstaunen versetzte tritt seinen letzten Marsch an und die Augen und Gedanken aller ruhen auf ihm. T weil komplex


Jeder im Saal starrte den Mann fassungslos an. Das schwarze Gewandt hob seine weiße Haut gekonnt ab und verlieh ihm etwas unnahbares, etwas unerreichbares, etwas unnatürliches und übermächtiges. Wunderschöne, klare Obisane schweiften durch den Saal, trafen jeden Anwesenden mitten ins Herz. Es war unglaublich, mit welcher natürlichen Eleganz er sich bewegte. Jeder Schritt, jeder Atemzug, jedes zu und aufschlagen der Augen verstärkte den Bann in dem sich die Anwesenden wieder fanden. Im ruhigen, bewegenden und traurigen Rhythmus der Musik bewegte er sich und keiner wagte es die Augen auch nur einen Moment zu lange zu schließen. Die Angst diese Erscheinung würde sich auflösen, war allgegenwärtig. All der Hass und die schlechten Worte auf ihn waren wie vergessen. Keiner wagte es nun ihm wieder eine Gehässigkeit, eine Lüge oder eine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen. Sein früheres Aussehen war vergessen. Nur noch dieses Tag und Nachtspiel existierte. Nie war ihnen seine natürliche Schönheit aufgefallen, wie auch. Er hatte sich versteckt, vermummt und hinter hohen, kalten Barrieren seinen Gefühle eingeschlossen. Ihn umgab keine eisige Aura mehr. Sie war noch immer erschreckend, doch nun im positiven Sinne.

Das heute seine Verurteilung sein sollte, war vergessen und zauberte ihm ein Lächeln auf die blassen Lippen. Wer hätte das an so einem Tag jemals von ihm erwartet? Keiner, denn man glaubte, dass Lachen hatte er längst verlernt.

Trotz Einzigartigkeit, erinnerte man sich langsam an den wahren Grund seiner Anwesenheit, an seine Taten und Untaten. Traurig und resigniert sah man weg. Konnte seinen Anblick nun nicht mehr ertragen. Wie konnte ein solches Wesen, ja Wesen, denn Mensch konnte man ihn schon lange nicht mehr nennen, nur solche schrecklichen Dinge vollbringen? Das er den dunkelsten aller Schatten besiegt hatte, spielte keine Rolle. Er hatte zu viel schlechtes getan, zu viel unheil über die Welt gebracht und doch hatte er das größte ihr genommen.

Kaum einer vernahm die dumpfen Worte des Ministers. Keiner wollte die Anklage hören, es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Noch immer nicht! Er bekannte sich schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten. In allen, auch in denen an denen er keine Schuld trug. Die sich nun in den Augen spiegelnde Trauer verbannte auch die letzten Blicke von ihm. Einsamkeit und Kälte kehrten zurück und machten erschreckend schnell aus ihm einen ganz anderen Menschen. Ein Held, der gleichzeitig ein Schurke und Mörder war. Die Welt stand Kopf! Wie sollte man noch wissen wem man vertrauen konnte, wenn selbst ein solcher Mann immer wieder die Seiten gewechselt hatte und immer wieder für deren Untergang oder Aufschwung zuständig war? Wie sollte man noch beruhigt schlafen wenn er lebte? Aber wie sollte man noch schlafen können, wenn einem das Gewissen immer wieder diese eigentlich unrechte Verurteilung vorwarf? Das Leben würde unausweichlich keinen Sinn mehr ergeben. Panik ergriff langsam die Anwesenden. Seine Anwesenheit, seine Existenz verwirrte die Menschen. Sie begannen Gut und Böse, Licht und Schatten in Frage zu stellen. Begannen über Lüge und Wahrheit nachzudenken, über Recht und Unrecht.

Er hatte es wieder getan. Wieder hatte er einer neuen Ära aufgeholfen. Die Zeit in der die Menschen, ja jedes Lebewesen, begann nachzudenken und Dinge, die bisher immer für richtig oder falsch gehalten wurden, in Frage zu stellen. Sie begannen nach dem Sinn des Lebens zu suchen. Es war eine nie endende, immer wieder Fragen aufwerfende Angelegenheit. Damit hatte er wiedereinmal den Frieden gewahrt, in dem er den Menschen eine nie endende Aufgabe verlieh. Er spielte nicht Gott, nein Gotte hatte ihm zu viele Rätsel auferlegt, ihn zu einem unentschlüsselbaren Buch mit sieben Siegeln gemacht. Wenn man eines öffnete ergaben sich hunderte Neue. Nie würde das Rätsel um seine Person enden.

Das Todesurteil wurde verkündet und Erleichterung aber auch Bedauern ging durch den Saal. Mörder und Retter wurden Verurteilt und unsausweichlich eines grauenvollen Todes sterben. Die Todesart? Folter bis zum Tode. Wie? Psychisch und Physisch! Durch menschliche Methoden am Körper und dunkle Wesen an der Seele. Seine Dunkelheit wollte man wieder heraufbeschwören. Den Grund für seine schlechten Taten nutzen um seine Seele zu brechen. Doch konnte man das denn noch? Waren nicht die unzähligen Seelen, der Ermordeten, die auf seinen Schultern ruhten, Folter genug? Müssten ihn nicht seine Taten und Untaten jede Nacht heimsuchen und in den Wahnsinn treiben? Konnte er es etwa so gut verbergen? War das möglich?

Wann? Sofort! Wo? Noch an Ort und Stelle! Von wem? Jedem der wollte! Wollte jemand? Nein, man hatte Angst davor! Was sollte man nun tun? Leute bestimmen, die dazu ausgebildet waren! Also sein Tod? Unausweichlich, ja! Endlich? Wer konnte das schon sagen! Gott? Ja, der vielleicht! Der Teufel? Der vielleicht auch! Sinn? Das weiß ich nicht! Nein, eigentlich nicht! Wieso? Weil er gemordet hat und gequält hat! Nein, wieso hat es keinen Sinn? Wieso? Ja! Weil er Teufel und Engel zugleich war. Und mit jeder Entscheidung gegen oder für ihn, müsste man die andere Seite auch erfüllen! Also unausweichlich? Ja, endgültig!

Jedem ging dieser Innehremonolog durch den Kopf. Jeder stellte sich diese Fragen selbst und beantwortete sie auch selbst. Die Verwirrung war deutlich zu sehen und zu spüren. Wer es nicht aushielt ging oder verlor ganz den Verstand. Ein Todesurteil für Andere? Wie man erschrocken sah, ja.

Die Folter wurde vollzogen und viele gingen oder wandten den Blick ab. Senkten ihn oder starrten in entgegengesetzte Richtung. Kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Nur die Schuldbekennung hatten sie verlassen. Traurig, dass er sich aller Dinge schuldig fand und nun die Folter so tonlos erduldete. Ohne Gegenwehr gar!

Immer mehr drangen die schrecklichen Erinnerungen in seinen Geist ein und erdrückten seine Seele. Die Morde, die Opfer. Er selbst, das Opfer! Schreie, Tränen, Bitten und Schweigen alles erklang wieder hell und klar in seinen Ohren. Die körperliche Folter war er gewohnt. Hatte es doch dem Schatten zu dienen ständige Qual gefordert! Und dann, nach endloser Folter, auch für die Anwesenden, erlosch das Licht in seinen klaren Obisannen und kein Laut verließ seine Lippen.

Der Retter und Mörder starb zugleich, doch als Retter würde er in den Erinnerungen verweilen. Das man falsch gehandelt hatte erkannte man erst Wochen danach. Bedauerlich, wo er hätte so viele retten können, die nun langsam starben. Hatte der Kampf viele Opfer gefordert so war es eines zu viel. Das ist immer so! Eines gab es, da trauerte keiner darum. Es besaß keine Freunde und auch keine Feinde. Denn seine Feinde, waren sich darum nicht mehr sicher. Ob sie ihn nun hassten oder nicht. Doch noch ihm wurde Respekt für seine Lautlose Folterung und für die Bekennung aller Schuld. Er hatte allen die Schuld genommen und war unter ihrer Last erschlagen worden.

Was geschah mit seinen Mördern? Sie lebten weiter, doch die Verbitterung über ihre Tat an ihm erdrückte sie schließlich.

Nun fragt ihr euch nach seinem Namen? Den Namen, den heute kaum noch einer kennt oder ihn zu nennen wagt?

Ich hatte schon damals nicht die Angst Namen zu nennen vor denen sich andere scheuten. Ich hätte den Schatten töten sollen, nicht er. Doch er wollte nicht, dass seine Seele auf meinen Schultern lastete und nahm es auf sich. Nie hätte ich das gedacht, nie hätte ich erwartet das ich ihm jemals dankbar sein würde.

Sein Name? Oh ich vergaß! Er war der Halbblutprinz, der Meister der Zaubertränke und Okklomentik. Der beste Spion den je eine Seite hatte und der mächtigste Zauberer den diese Welt je gesehen hatte. Nein, nicht Albus Dumbledore! Ja, er war auch mächtig, doch beherrschte er jeden Fluch und jeden Zauber. Auch die Schwarzmagischen! Sein Name ist Legende. Er entstammt einer schwarzmagischen Adelsfamilie. Sein Vater war Muggel und seine Mutter begabte Hexe. Sein Name, Severus Snape!


End file.
